


The Truth

by PippinSqueaks



Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinSqueaks/pseuds/PippinSqueaks
Summary: What actually happened.





	The Truth

Elijah took the Hollow and died. He reunited with Katherine and Hayley in the afterlife. 

Klaus and Caroline are currently banging in silk sheets in Barcelona living their best lives. 

Hope isn’t an orphan. 

In conclusion, fuck Julie Plec.


End file.
